User talk:Mrs.leohoward
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victorious User Relationships Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Yo Hey, you. I wonna b a admin bc I is awesome and goods at eddieting. If u don't make me admin, I troll you. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGz! Reallys? Yays! I is admins now! Woo. (Oh my god.. I'm killing myself talking like this. I'm a horrible troll.) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGz. I is like dyingz inside me soul right know. Lyke, srzly. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, it sayz I is an admin, so I'm guessing I is. (I'm dying inside right now...) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Because I hate trolling people! Like, talking like that up there just hurts me. I'm such an English nerd. Haha. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Duh we can. lol. Um... Idk what.. I'll get on later tomorrow because it's 10:00 pm for me right now, and I have to go to school and everything tomorrow. Ugh. So.. Yeah.. I'll make a few more edits and then leave. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo :D Yay for this wiki! :D This is silly of me to ask but can I be an admin? xD It's okay if no. cuz unlike somebody *Coughcough* I will not troll you because I am a nice person! :P ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol I would, but idk what pages to create! Can I make one with you? What should we call it? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGEE We so need a graphic. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) What does RE even stand for LOL? I just use it. I would love that but not everyone likes her, but we can make one tomorrow maybe :D Also, YES IT IS! [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OH, you mean on our page? LOL, I was talking about in place of the "Victorious User Relationship Wiki" at the top of the page. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the picture. (Google is acting crappy, has been for months) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Our page Yay. What do we name it? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sounds like we're cowards xD umm how bout Mrs.Cchoward? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL sure but 71 is kinda vague. Mrs.LeoCc? idk.♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sure. And yes, I saw :D Cool ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awww, I know, I'm sorry :( ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea :( Maybe he just stopped going on and never came back. That's what happened to me with some websites. But wiki is different! :( ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the case. I have no idea. I'm sure he woulda told you. Maybe his parents found out and suspended his internet rights? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hello founder of the wiki haha :D 09:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm indifferent to that phrase. AND I LOVE LLAMAS! My friends and I have this inside joke about llamas. No one understands us. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YESH!!! DO IT!! lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Maybe. But for this long? D: Oh and btw, it's okay I don't really want to be admin anymore. I'd just like to help edits and stuff and have you enabled chat? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 00:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) To enable chat, go to your admin bar at the bottom of this page and then click 'Wiki Features' and you can enable chat! :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) No prob! :D Aw ikr. Me too! And can I be a chat mod or something? I don't need to be an admin. Thanks for offering though <3 ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it later :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥''']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) WE HAS A USERBOX! lol. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC)